pokemon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charizard
Charizard (チャリザード, Chārizādo) is a dual Fire/Flying-type Flame Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Charmeleon when leveled up up at level 36. It is also the final evolved form of Charmander. It can temporally Mega Evolve into one of two forms: Mega Charizard X (メガチャリザードエックス, Mega Chārizādo Ekkusu) using Charizardite X and Mega Charizard Y (メガチャリザードワイ, Mega Chārizādo Wai) using Charizardite Y. ".''" :—Charmander. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Shin'ichirō Miki (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The iconic Fire/Flying-type Flame Pokémon. It's hard to believe, but this massive Pokémon evolves from the tiny Charmander. Charizard's scorching, fiery, flaming breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, reduce almost anything to ashes in seconds, and can melt anything in its path. Its wings let it soars and fly up to through 4,600 feet into the air, seeking only worthy foes to test itself against. It's a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame at the end of its tail is said to be a fairly accurate barometer of its power and how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a reliable technique. Appearance Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. Gender differences Mega Evolutions As Mega Charizard X, its skin turns black with a blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. It gains two curved, blue spikes on each shoulder and the tips of its horns turn blue as well. There are now two curved spikes on the back of its neck. The edges of its wings are divided into large, rounded sections and the joint has a curved spike on it. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat as well. When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon grows a third horn on the back of its head between the original two, which are now shorter. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. There are several spines along the length of its tail. It retains its cream underside, but it now extends up to its lower jaw. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Orange, Cream (underside) * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: 5'07" * Weight: 199.5 lbs. (Original), 243.6 lbs. (Mega Charizard X), 221.6 lbs. (Mega Charizard Y) Attributes: Gallery Special abilities As its pre-evolutions could, it can use a variety of Fire moves. Being the last evolution of a Fire-type starter Pokémon, Charizard has the ability to learn Blast Burn. Its fire is incredibly hot, and described to be hot enough to melt boulders. Because of the wings it has grown upon evolution, Charizard can fly and can use many Flying abilities, and its wings are able to carry it close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. Even though Charizard is not a Dragon-type Pokémon, it has access to Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Rage as well as Dragon Pulse. It also is able to use many variations of clawing moves such as Slash, Cut, and Shadow Claw, and can expel obscuring smoke to lower the accuracy of its opponent. Since Charizard is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Generally, a Charizard will be in a competitive mood. It loves to battle with other Pokémon and spends a great amount of time training or looking for opponents. Its competitive spirit is also noteworthy, since it will never spit flames or attack in any manner a weaker foe unless provoked or commanded. When it gets very angered, the flames on its tail become a bluish-white color. It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It is known to have unintentionally caused massive forest fires with its flames. The more experienced a Charizard is, the more intense its tail flame and breath are. Charizard has been depicted in Great Bowls of Fire! to repeatedly lick the people and Pokémon it is fond of, in a similar manner to a dog. Habitat Charizard are mercifully rare in the wild like all other forms of starter Pokémon; however, a valley is located somewhere in Johto wherein many Charizard and their pre-evolved forms reside. Charizard also inhabit craggy mountains and active volcanoes. One is also most likely able to find them in Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Its fierce appearance and disposition may suggest that it is a hybrid between carnivorous and omnivorous diet. Trainers with this Pokémon Main Ritchie's Charizard One of Ritchie's main Pokémon, Charizard, debuted as a Charmander, nicknamed Zippo. With his increased capacity for battle both with augmented strength and his flight ability, he proved to be a valuable asset for Ritchie, since during the Silph Co. battles. Sometime ago before the Silph Co. battles, he has obtained two Mega Stones Charizardite X and Charizardite Y, with it he can Mega Evolve into either Mega Charizard Y or Mega Charizard X to aid Ash and the others during the fight against Mewtwo. Ash's Charizard Ash Ketchum has a Charizard that he obtained as a Charmander in Charmander – The Stray Pokémon. It evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad and quickly evolved again into Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, where Charizard saved Ash from the claws of an Aerodactyl. Charla Liza of the Charicific Valley owns her own Charizard, called Charla. It has a romantic relationship with Ash's Charizard. Calem Charizard Calem's Charmeleon, Salamè, evolved into a Charizard during a battle against Xerosic's Pokémon. He has a Charizardite X hidden in the flame on the tip of his tail, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. Alain's Charizard A Charizard that can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X appeared in the under the ownership of Alain, a Pokémon Trainer that seeks to defeat all Mega Evolved Pokémon. Trevor's Charizard Trevor has a Charizard that he received as a Charmander from Professor Sycamore. It was shown in A League of His Own! to be able to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. This was the only time Charizard's Y Mega Evolution has appeared in the anime. Other A Charizard was fantasied along with the other fully evolved Kanto Starters, where the Pokémon Association Chairman of Kanto and Johto explains to Bill and Janine the special privilege of entering the finals unconditionally after collecting the badges. In Those Darn Electabuzz!, Casey had to help Corey Demario and his Charizard named Don get their fighting spirit back so that Corey could start pitching for The Electabuzz Baseball Team. Clark used a Charizard and Quilava against Ash's Grovyle and Glalie in Shocks and Bonds. Clark's Charizard defeated Ash's Grovyle and lost to Ash's Glalie. In Grating Spaces, Delibird originally gave Jessie, Jake and James a Charizard and an Aggron, with Jessie getting Charizard and James getting Aggron. However, Delibird took the two Pokémon away at the end of the episode as the Charizard and Aggron were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Multiple Charizard appear in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! in a flashback from Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Minor appearances Charizard first appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon, however it was a fake mechanical robot. A real Charizard made its debut in a flashback in Primeape Goes Bananas. When James was in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, he used a Charizard that he eventually tried to steal. A Charizard was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret. A Charizard appeared as an illusion created by Ash's Noctowl in order to scare away an attacking Fearow. A Charizard appeared in The Screen Actor's Guilt in Vidso's fantasy. A Charizard was used by Team Rocket in a battle against Ash's Totodile as part of an elaborate plan to capture Pikachu in One Trick Phony!. A Charizard appeared as one of Pryce's ice sculptures in his gym. A Trainer used a Charizard in the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest in Come What May!. A Charizard appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Charizard appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. The Charizard from Team A.C.T. along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. A Charizard appeared in Alexa's magazine in BW134. Pokédex entry Charizard, Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Charmeleon and final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard is a Fire and Flying-type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's powerful flame that can melt absolutely anything, becomes more intense as well. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up * Metal Claw * Air Slash * Dragon Claw * Shadow Claw * Scratch * Growl * Smoke Screen * Ember * Leer * Rage * Scary Face * Fire Fang * Flame Burst * Slash * Dragon Rage * Flamethrower * Wing Attack * Fire Spin * Inferno * Heat Wave * Flare Blitz By TM/HM By breeding See also External links * Charizard The Pokémon Wiki * Charizard Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon